Canada
'''Canada '''is a country located in North America and is an ally to the United States. In 2028 Canada has been at war with the Greater Korean Republic and has been at war with them since than. History In 2015 the Canadian Prime Minister traveled to New York City at the UN to celebrate the reunification of Korea into the Greater Korean Republic. Duting the Saudi-Iran War the Canadian Parlimant was soon taken over by a stronh isolationist sentiment and wanted to stay out of the war. Muslim communities began to get attacked as both Canadians and Americans began to blame muslims for the wars outbreak and saw how Europe began to ban islam and kill/arrest/and enslave all who practiced it and soon muslims were being persecuted until they all left europe. In Canada the Canadian government had began to suffer major economic hardships and became very fearful of Korea after the Korean-Japanese war ended with Korean victory and military occupation of Japan and the muslim genocide of Malaysia killing over 60% of the Malaysian population in 2024 and soon after the election of Ethan Klavan in 2016 as Canadian Prime Minister, he began exploring more military options. New policies eventually backfired as the Canadian government was soon stuck in a state of mindless beuracracy and political corruption and soon various settlements were built all across the countryand things soon got worse especially in Quebec. Quebec Separatist Movement In 2017 a protest errupted in Quebec demanding that the province secced and become its own nation. Separatist movements in Quebec had happened for years however it began to grow as the global economic crisis continued to escalate and Oil began to run low. Around 2018 Canadian troops were deployed to the region to prevent th province from leaving only to promote violent uprisings and in 2020 the Koreans began arming the Quebecis and armed rebels soon formed the Nouveau Front de libe'ration du Que'bec (French for the New Quebec Liberation Front) and eventually took over Quebec and declared independence aroun Aughust of 2022. During that same year the Canadian government imposed anti-immigration laws and amde it nearly imposible for american refuges to cross over as most of them were muslim fleeing from islamophobic uprisings and the destruction of countless muslim communities due to Malaysia and south pacific countries merging with the GKR. Quebec Forces were soon given tanks and jets from the Koreans and finally the Republic of Quebec was established in 2023 and Canada recognized them a year later. Involvment in the Korean-American War When the United States was invaded in 2025, Canada was too weak to help repeal the invasion. the Canadian Army was cut back and over 120,000 soldiers had been removed from their positions and lead to the shrinking of the Canadian military however Canada still did what it could do to help protect a longtime ally. Canada had given military aid to the United States Armed Forces and allowed the American Resistance to station small camps up in the midwest region of the US. In January of 2027 Canadian Boarder guards came underfire from KPA military forces and were eventually pushed back by joint Canadian-American Military and Resistance Forces. Around December the Canadian Army was attempting to liberate the Midwest and pushback all Military Forces of the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and had given arms to the Southern Liberation Front and supported the New Confederacy of America. In 2028 however, the Canadian Army was pushed back to the brink when Korean Forces came in from allsides and began to takeover the eastcoast and soon the entire United States and the Canadian Army now at a low 80,000 soldiers, was soon forced to retreat as Canada was soon invaded by Korea and has been at war with them since 2030. Government and Military Canada itself is a constitutional monarchy due to the country being a former British colony and is a parlimentary republic with the Prime Minister as the nation's official Head of State. Canadians had expected help from the UK being a decendent from the country and its former empire but recieved little to no help at all due to the UK having a fascist government. Canada had became tangled in with isolationist influence and mindless bueracracy as years went on. the Canadian Armed Forces is the main military of Canada and is made up of 3 Divisions *Canadian Army *Royal Canadian Navy *Royal Canadian Air Force Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and Canada have been strong allies for many years. In 2024 the US government began accepting foreign donors to help rebuild fallen cities and keep US citizens in and Canada helped finance them. American and Canadian refugee camps were made for the peoples of both countries due to illegal immigration and the economic crisis worldwide. From 2027 to 2030 Canada had helped arm US troops and resistance fighters and has been at war with Korea for over a year now. Greater Korean Republic When Korea was reunited Canada had celebrated however the anti-GKR sentiment had grown just as it did in the US and Canada cutt off all ties with Korea in 2026. In 2028 the Canadian Army had fought the Koreans alongside the Americans but were forced to retreat around that same year and in 2030 both nations began to fight eachother after korea invaded starting the Korean-Canadian War. Both countries are at this point have no relations with eachother. Quebec Quebec had secceded from Canada in 2022 but Canada didn't recognize it as a state until 2024. In 2027 the Canadian Prime Minister had traveled to Quebec and adressed the Quebeci Parlimant to support the US and to reopen diplomatic relations. Relations soon got better after the Korean-Canadian War had begun in 2030 and both countries now support eachother. Category:Nations